wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhino
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Rhino Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Rhino 's Upgrade Times were all reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Rhino was given a[[Rhino Schematic| '''Schematic]] for the Workshop in the''' Game Update' of 'Sept 18, 2013.. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Rhino received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Rhino was introduced with the 'Official Public Beta 'release of '''War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Facts *New Players receive 1 Level 1 Rhino in the process of completing the Starting Game Walktthrough even though the Rhino has not yet been Unlocked in the Tech Center. However it must but Unlocked prior to being upgraded. *New Players receive 2 Level 1 Rhino's for Day 1 of the''' Daily Rewards' by logging in 12 hours after they started the game. *With a Level 10 'Storage' a 'Platoon can hold up to 18 Rhinos. *The Rhino travels the width of the '''World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 7m 30s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.1 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The Rhino was originally called "Stinger" in the earliest versions of the game. Related Pages In-Game Quotes 'Unit Voice ' Selecting *Kill It *Die Moving *No problem *Lets Go *Yes Sir *Roger *Will Do Attacking *Kill It Gallery DailyRewards-1.png|Daily Rewards Day 1 DailyRewards-Headsup-Rhino.png|Daily Rewards Heads-Up Day 1 RhinoToLevel10Message.jpg|Level 10 Message Stinger tank.png|Original Name & Appearance Pre Public Beta Rhino Tanks.png File:Rhino-Stats-L04(WF-L01).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 1 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 09 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L14(WF-L10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Rhino-Stats-L15(WF-L10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Navigation ---- Category:Land Vehicle Category:Unit Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z